


On The Run.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayed Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Percabeth, Not a Khaos fic!, Realistic, Running Away Percy Jackson, Single Percy Jackson, Stressed Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was close.They were following him.Couldn't they understand he needed to leave? He couldn't handle anymore of that world. He needed peace. After everything that happened, that was the one thing he needed most.Two more weeks.Two more weeks on the run.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I worked on last year.  
> (Italics are thoughts and flashbacks!)

**POINT OF VIEW- PERCY JACKSON**

**LOCATION- SOMEWHERE IN OHIO.**

* * *

He sat down quickly.

Opening his bag, he began devouring a loaf of bread. Sighing, he frowned. Percy scanned ahead, his camp was set in a clearing in some woods. He was in . . . Ohio? Yeah, somewhere in Eastern Ohio. He shivered in his black hoodie. The words his mom said, were eating him. 

_"You can do it, Percy. You can leave." Fat tears were falling down from her glassy blue eyes to her cheek, "I know you can. They'll ask me questions but I promise I won't tell." Percy frowned, "Mom, you don't have to-"_

_"No," she said firmly, "you are my son._ My _baby boy, I will always want the best for you. This - being here, is hurting you. I can't see you hurt and do nothing. You got everything you need right?" She asked._

_He nodded absently. Sally smiled and embraced him. "I love you, Percy."_

_Both of them were crying, now. "I love you, too, Mom."_

He tensed, breaking away from his thoughts. He hadn't felt this aura in a long time. Worried, he packed his camp and looked west. He guessed he could make it to Columbus, Ohio by tomorrow noon. He picked up his bag and ran out towards civilization. 

He heard footsteps behind him. More anxious than before, he continued his pace. He pretended to look at a watch and ran in a hurry. The people he thought we following him, were excellent trackers. He needed to move. And fast. Without leaving any trails. 

In two weeks, he was promised a ride to Alaska from some of his mom's writing friends. The catch was his ride would start in Helena, Montana. And here he was, in Eastern Ohio. 

Percy's eyes laid on the empty cars parked. He looked around before sprinting to one of them. He narrowed his as he saw the engine start button instead of the key. He jimmied up the door open. Before he climbed in, he fixed the Mist to hide and cover him. 

Luckily, the fuel tank was full. Starting the car, he drove off. His shaky sea-green eyes constantly stared at the rear view mirrors. 

_Maybe from Alaska I can travel to Northern Canada, at this point, I don't care. I just need to leave the U.S._


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia's point of view of the Ohio incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, but these chapters are short! This is already completed, I'm just adding some stuff. So don't expect much!

**POINT OF VIEW- THALIA ( JUST THALIA )**

**LOCATION- ARKON, OHIO.**

* * *

Thalia and the hunters were setting up camp when they saw it. 

"Girls," Artemis began with a stern tone, "according to Zeus, a vicious pack of hellhounds are near this area." She announced as the hunt halted. _I know, but where is he?!_

Thalia felt agitated. _No results. Two days and not a single word on that- that Kelphead!_

She sighed, being angry would do her no good, "any news on-" Artemis gave her pitying eyes. "No, I'm afraid not." She answered. The twelve-year-old form of the goddess frowned, "Thalia, you know we don't know where he is." 

"It's just so frustrating! He vanished! And for no dam reason! If we have another war? And it's more than that we need him. Annabeth needs him, she's losing him again. We all need him!" 

Artemis stared at Thalia with her silver eyes. "I know," she said after letting out a sigh, "right now, Olympus is suffering. Recovering from war is not easy. Losing our greatest hero is affecting everyone." 

"He is the glue. He held everyone and everything together, without our glue- we are falling apart." Thalia looked down, "I don't know." "I know you don't." Artemis smiled tightly, " for now, let's focus on our-" 

She stopped mid-sentence. She turned to her left side and gasped. "H-he, it's him." She stammered. Thalia shifted and used her heightened senses to see. A man was sitting on a rock. 

He wore a plain black hoodie, wild jet black hair was untidy as always. From her view, she could barely see his dull sea-green eyes. He gingerly ate bread. Thalia was frozen in shock, _What- it's him! I-_

However, she was focused on stopping him. Percy tensed. A tidal wave of tension spewed as he got up and started packing up. Thalia wanted to shoot after him. She glanced at Artemis. Knowing of the silent orders to corner him. Phoebe traced her bow's edges eager to shoot. 

Percy stood up and started walking, he seemed unaware of their presence. Thalia bit her cheek. _I'm not letting him get away!_ She dashed out to pursue him, ignoring the standard procedure of staying hidden from sight. She didn't care if the others followed her, she needed to reach her cousin. 

"Dam!" Thalia said in outrage. She lost him in some crowd. Her eyes searched for any clues to where the Kelphead was. Nothing. She banged a tight fist to a nearby wall.

She groaned as she made her way back to the Hunter's camp. 

_I'm going to kick your butt when I find you, Kelphead._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I am aware that Percy stole a car. That obviously isn't legal! The only reason he got away with it was because of the Mist.
> 
> Next chapter being posted soon!


End file.
